A chemically amplified positive resist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains an acid generator comprising a compound generating an acid by irradiation.
US 2001/0044070 A1 and US 2003/0180659 A1 disclose a chemically amplified positive resist composition comprising a resin which comprises a structural unit having an acid-labile group and an acid generator.